Twin Tails Chapter 1
by Grumman Tomcat
Summary: It's a Cars Fan Fic but it isn't. I titled it a crossover because culturally it is somewhat like Pride and Prejudice. The main character Starla faces challenges because she doesn't look like the other girls. Rated K because some of the content may get earthy such as the kids having 'accidents'.


**Twin Tails**

Introduction: RushandStreak's story Taming Oil inspired me to try my hand at this style of writing.

Starla is patterned after my favorite Jet the F-14 Tomcat. Right now she's the odd ball. All the other girls in her family and clan look like F-111 Aarvarks. The men are patterned after the mighty Sea Stallons. There is a hidden family secret that has caused Starla to be born with two tails and gorgeous lines. The girl faces challenges being different

This is a fic similar to cars and planes but it's not the same. There are no two legs in this world.

**Chapter 1: Birth**

Natalia was pregnant with twins. That brought much rejoicing for Gorgas. "Do you know if you will have boys or girls?" asked Samuel, his neighbor. Samuel was a golden color and was very proud of his coloring.

"I do not know," Gorgas replied. "As long as they are healthy I will be a happy father".

"Oh but girls are so beautiful in form". Samuel replied

"And expensive to give away in marriage," Gorgas retorted. "They cannot hang in the air or back up like a gentleman. Oh just listen to ourselves. Healthy twins will make me perfectly happy".

Gorgas was a striking blue like the rich blue skies over a prairie. The tips of his rotors were golden yellow. Plain grey Natalia wondered how she had landed such a handsome fellow as a husband. Little was known about his parents. Natalia never met his birth parents. She only knew the couple that raised him in the little town of Jefferson.

Natalia was watching as the tow tug Lester washed the dishes in the kitchen. He carefully stacked them for her in the cupboards. "How soon will the babies arrive," he asked.

"Any time," Natalia replied, not feeling too well that morning.

"You are not looking too well Ma'am," Lester replied. "I shall call a doctor". Lester headed to the phone and dialed it.

By the time Dr. Schmitz arrived Natalia was in bed, not feeling well at all. She had pulled the blankets all the way up to her head. Schmitz was a little old white Tow Truck with boxes of doctor's supplies in his truck bed. Gorgas and Lester waited in the living room while Schmitz attended to Natalia. Within fifteen minutes, Gorgas heard baby crying coming from the bedroom.

"Mr. Henrik, you have two beautiful little girls," Schmitz announced. Gorgas entered the bedroom to see two swaddled up babies. The first was blue but she looked like Natalia.

"Dee Dee," Natalia said. The second baby took him a bit by surprise. Her nose was shorter and blue on top bordered by golden yellow. The top of her head was a long tear drop bubble. Her eyes were already open and looking at him. "She is so beautiful." Natalia said.

"There is one thing I should tell you about this baby," Schmitz said. "She has two rudders on her bum. I don't know how that is going to affect her learning how to fly". Gorgas peeled back the pink blanket to look at the baby. She started to fuss at the cool air hitting her skin. Sure enough there were two tails on her rear end with two blue rudders on them. But something about those blue rudders caught Gorgas' eye. They had golden yellow stars on them!

"Natalia, honey," Gorgas said. "She's got stars on her tails".

"Her name is Starla," said Natalia.

In the following days, Dee Dee was the one that cried the most. Starla watched with her eyes. The baby could even get her nose up and sit on her tail where she could better watch her mother from her crib. Dee Dee was pushing her music ball around the crib with her nose like a puppy. Starla took to opening her probe door and using it to chew on the bars of her crib. So while Dee Dee concentrated on the inside of the crib, Starla gazed at the world outside of the crib. Finally at night after Natalia turned off the lights, Starla crawled out of the crib, grabbing the bars with her probe door and her legs. When she landed on the floor she skittered across the carpet. Free at last. She followed the sweet scent of her mother to the bedroom, crawled up onto the mattress and under the blankets. She settled under her mother's wing and huddled up against her side. Morning was announced with the crowing of a rooster. Gorgas was first to wake. He peeled back the thick quilt and blanket to find little Starla snuggled up against her mother.

"Psst Natalia," Gorgas said. "You have an adorable little guest". Natalia's eyes slowly opened. She felt the warm little body leaning up against her.

"How did the baby get out of the crib? I assume it is Starla the way she always stared out of the crib. Natalia glanced back to see Starla sound asleep and making clicking noises with that funny little proboscis of hers. "I think you should let her sleep there since the crib doesn't keep her in". Gorgas suggested.

Natalia nuzzled the still sleeping baby. "I think so too. I always suspected that she was smart".


End file.
